requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Tarbock
Laws *No activity of any kind without direct, express, and explicit permission. Places of Interest 'Eliot Street Green '(Location) At the center of Tarbock is Eliot Green, a large, ill-kempt park surrounded by an iron railing. It contains a rotting wooden bench, a burned-out street light, and a weed-choked lawn. A bronze statue of a nineteenth century sea captain dominates the triangular patch of green, which is framed by the major roads. Surrounded by a second low iron-railed fence, the statue is of Obed Marsh, 1790-1878, identified by a plaque on the base. The statue was erected in 1885, seven years after the Captain's death, at the expense of the Marsh family. The statue is in surprisingly good repair, especially considering the neglected park that surrounds it. 'Lost Souls Orphanage '(Empathy 1 Site) This stately brick building, as grand as many of the private Victorian homes that grace Innsmouth, stands in a green oasis of neat shrubs and sprawling lawns. Little betrays the identity of Lost Souls Orphanage, its very anonymity offering young residents a normal family life. Behind a white picket fence, trikes and toy cars line up around a vegetable garden and raised beds abloom with a riotous tumble of flowers in season. An atmosphere of exuberance and fragile joy persists here, encouraged by resident house-parents and a gauntlet of enthusiastic teachers. Ivory archways radiate off a grand foyer into administrative offices, the state-of-the-art kitchen, and a greatroom. Views over the playground structures hidden on the back campus contrast the sedate mocha walls and thick sage carpet. Graceful, sweeping windows give intimacy to the dining area capable of accommodating all residents at oak tables. Children rule the upper floors, divided by age and gender. The living space on the second floor splits into double bedrooms decorated with great individuality using bright paints, wall decals, and framed artwork. A bright mosaic of art and playrooms are stocked by cabinets and bookshelves chockful of puzzles, games, and toys. Laughter and murmurs of childish conversation filter out into the hallways at most daytime hours, but by night, comforting lights keep the corridors well-lit and secure. 'Innsmouth Primary School '(Location) Rebuilt in 1985, the Innsmouth Primary School is seven buildings and three portables that cater to the grade K through 5 children of Innsmouth. Flooded twice in recent years, the school smells continuously fishy, but those who attend inevitably get used to it. 'Eden Bar & Grill '(Streetwise 2 Site) A sign hanging over the door reads "Eden," and includes a faded picture of meat and potatoes set next to a foam-topped mug. Eden, a seedy-looking building, was once a low-class eatery, but now it's simply a saloon. The place is dimply lit and smells of fish, stale beer, and smoke. Hours are from 10am or so until around 2am, seven days a week. The very lower middle class or so favors Eden, and it's a known hangout of the unaffiliated criminal types. Drug deals are discouraged on the premesis, but mules will often meet with suppliers here to discuss shipments, and glazers and locksmiths are commonly in contact with the occaisional fence or fixer. 'Doctor Bloom '(Occult/Medicine 3 Site) This tiny, one-story house is nearly covered by dark ivy, its yard unkempt and rampant with waist high weeds. The house is set well back from the street, its windows curtained with heavy black drapes. The medicine he practices leans heavily on alternative techniques, but Bloom has been treating wounds and diseases, setting limbs, and prescribing home remedies for almost forty years. His success rate is good, and when necessary he is willing to take house calls. 'Transformer '(Location) Guarded by a decrepit wooden fence, these tall metal towers stand humming on a small rise overlooking the decaying town. The unmanned station provides power to all of Innsmouth's homes and businesses and, on a separate circuit, the town's street lights. This area is on regular patrol from the Innsmouth local PD in order to prevent vandalism or tampering, since the transformer is such an important piece of machinery for the city. During electrical storms a power company van is parked outside the transformer, just waiting for it to go down. It rarely fails to disappoint. 'South Woods Memorial Cemetery '(Location) Just beyond the southeastern rim of Innsmouth is a small forested area set back from the shore. Stunted, twisted trees bristling with thorns shade tilted tombstones. This is the newest of Innsmouth's cemeteries, first opened for use in the 1830s. Rough and frequently unusable, South Woods Road runs through the heart of the cemetary, connecting Water Street with Federal, the main road to Arkham. The graveyard itself is wildly overgrown, but is still used for most Innsmouth burials. Many of the stone markers have fallen over and graves are unkempt, thick with weeds. Other headstones are lost among thick tangles of brambles. Everywhere an unpleasant smell of fishy decay lingers in the air. After dark, a faintly greenish, barely discernible mist rolls over the grounds while the night air is filled with the croakings of frogs that inhabit the nearby brook. A close inspection of the grave markers show a remarkable number of them date to the year 1846. Category:Tarbock Category:Innsmouth Category:Locations Category:South Innsmouth Category:Claimed territories Category:Streetwise sites Category:Occult sites Category:Medicine sites